NaLu
by Nalu4lifexox
Summary: Lucy has just started at a new school where she knows nobody. On the first day she meets a boy and has a not so good introduction. But their relationship blossoms as they help each other through hard and good times and learn what they and everyone around them mean to them.
1. Chapter 1: That Pink Haired Boy

Lucy's POV

It's my first day at Fairytail High. I have to admit I'm pretty damn nervous. I mean new city, new high school and to top it of I don't know anyone around here.

"Dammit I don't recognise any of these street names. Is this even in the right direction?"

"Hello, can we help you with anything?" An unknown voice called out behind me. I turned surprised to see a beautiful tall girl standing behind me with white hair. Beside her a shorter version of her with short hair. And behind them stood a huge, big guy with muscles like a bodybuilder. He was really intimidating to be completely honest it was as if he was towering over me, or maybe he really was.

"My names Mira, this is my little sister Lisanna and Brother Elfman. Do you go to Fairytail High?" She's said.

"Yes, ummm could you please help me find it? I'm new here." I replied.

"You must be the new transfer student! Hi I'm Lisanna like my sister already said. I can help you out."

"Thanks so much!"

I continued walking with them putting my map in my bag.

Luckily we were already quite close so we weren't walking awkwardly in silence for too long.

I waved them goodbye and wandered off to find my classroom. It turned out I was already a bit late so I hurried up the stairs and as I turned the corner I bumped into a guy with pink hair. My ankle slipped and I fell back dropping my bag. The face in front of me was surprised and an arm reached out and grabbed my hand. He fell with me and curled his body around mine getting all the impact from the stairs. His chest was warm and hard but comfortable as well. I don't know why but I had urge to stay there. As we lay on the ground he pulled me in closer. His arm wrapped around my waist tightly, with his big hand spread out across my belly button and sliding down to my hip as if to pull me in closer. My heart was pounding and my cheeks went bright red and eyes wide open.

Natsu's POV

The outside of my body crashed to the ground and pain thundered across my arm and knee closest to my floor. But on the inside I felt all pleasant and cozy. I looked down at a blonde haired girl no damage done that I could see. She smelt so pleasant, I felt so fuzzy. I couldn't help it, I pulled her closer with the hand that was on her stomach and held her tightly. I enjoyed the moment for a bit and started moving my hand pulling her in even closer. I couldn't help it something in me just wanted to clench to her. But then I got grasp of what I was doing and snapped back into reality. I removed the hand that was holding her tightly and tried to stand up. I leant on my right arm to pick myself up but a shock of pain travelled up to my shoulder and I fell back down again. Why did I have to struggle in front of her, I didn't want to appear weak. By this time she had stood up and turned her head towards me.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "I'm so sorry let me help you up." She put my arm around her shoulder and pulled me up. I thought to myself, damn I could get used to this. She was surprisingly strong though. I leant onto the wall next to me holding my right elbow. I got a good glance at her realising that she had a figure like a model. She had big hips nice legs and don't even get me started on her chest.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay? I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm such a clutz. Please, let me help you?"

She pulled out a plaster from a pocket in her skirt. Leaning towards me she placed it on my right cheek. Guess I got cut during the fall.

Lucy's POV

He stared into my eyes as I spread my hands across the plaster. I couldn't help but blush, we were so close.

"Do you think you could take me to the nurses office?"

"Of course." I answered

Natsu's POV

She put my arm over her shoulder again, I leaned on her slightly. I could see that she was already limping and I couldn't put my full weight on her anyway we would both just collapse. So I more or less walked on my own but it was nice of her to try to help. As we hobbled down the hallway I asked her. "What's your name?"

"Lucy."

"I'm Natsu, you new? I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah. Umm thank you for saving me back there."

"No big deal, looks like we are here."

I opened the door to the nurses office and we both limped through the door. She laid me down on the bed and sat down on the one next to me. I noticed that her eyes started watering and sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I just feel really bad. It's my first day and I've already hurt somebody."

"You didn't go unscratched. You think I haven't noticed."

"It's probably just a sprain but you have cuts and bruises all over you."

I moved towards her and looked up at her to meet her crying eyes and said.

"I've had worse."

At that moment my vision went funny and everything turned black.

Lucy's POV

"I've had worse" He replied. I blushed and gasped for air. Then his head fell flat on my lap.

"Natsu, Natsu!"

At that moment the nurse entered the room and was very surprised to see us here during lesson time.

"What happened?" She asked

"I slipped on the stares and he grabbed my hand and came along with me. But he just fainted or something."

"He'll be fine, just leave him to rest and we will sort him out later. But for now let's have a look at you."

I pushed his head back onto the pillow and turned myself towards the nurse. She asked me where it hurt and I replied my ankle. She then felt around my foot to see if anything was broken and wrapped a bandage around it. Then she asked me to take his top off so she could get to him easily whilst she got some bandages.

I can't say I wasn't nervous my heart was beating like a drum as I stood up in front of him, leaning towards the buttons of his shirt. I unbuttoned them from the top downwards revealing his abs. I mean I felt that his biceps were full of muscle when he held me but I didn't think he was this buffed up. It was just the two if us in complete silence I put my hand on his chest and stared at his lips. There was something about him that just drew me towards him and every second more was drawing me in closer. The nurse suddenly opened the door with bandages in her hands and I quickly withdrew my hand from his chest.

Natsu's POV

I woke up in a blurry vision to my right was the girl from before. What was her name again? Lucy. It seemed that she had dozed of while waiting for me. Her head lied on the bed next to my hips with her hair spread out across my stomach. I sat up slowly not wanting to wake her and put my hand on her head and stroked her softly. I couldn't help but smile and laugh at the fact that she cried over someone she had just met. She groaned and sat up rubbing her eyes and smiled.

The nurse walked in. "It appears that you two are both in the same class so please take care of our new student Mr Dragneel. Although it is already nearly lunch because you slept for quite a while. Also to add in Miss heartfillia begged to stay by your side. Something about it's all my fault I believe."

"Well I wouldn't put it that way ahahah..." Lucy laughed embarrassed.

"But you are now free to go. Please be a bit more careful on the stairs in future will you?"

We walked out together. But then she stopped.

"Hey ummm can I eat with you? I mean I haven't really made any friends yet..."

I looked down at her.

Lucy's POV

He put his hand on my cheek and lifted my head. I stared into his fiery eyes. There was just something about this pink haired boy. I bit my lip, it was just us in the hallway nobody had been let out to lunch just yet. He looked all serious and looked right back at me. Then he just turned his head and smiled.

"Don't be silly, of course Lu."

Lu? Damn this guy has got me hooked bad. We continued walking and the corridor was flooded in students going to get their lunch.

"I need to go and by my lunch why don't we meet by that tree?" He asked pointing to a bench with a tree standing behind it outside. I nodded and we parted ways.


	2. Chapter 2: Not so Good Greeting

Natsu's POV

I waited in line to get my lunch spacing out and then snapping back into reality again.

I began walking down the stairs, my meal in my hand, and replayed the scene in my mind. Her falling, me grabbing her and then just lying on the floor together with our bodies pressed up against each other. It made me blush and I quickly put my hand across my face and gulped. I hope it will just be the two of us even if it might be a little awkward. Something pulled my shirt behind me I turned to find Lisanna smiling.

"Are you eating with anyone right now? I missed you in class." She asked.

"Yeah sorry."

"Oh, well who is it?"

"Just... Someone."

"Ooooh someone. That someone must be pretty important to you for you to blow off your childhood friend huh?"

"Leave me alone Lisanna..."

"Damn that hurt Natsu. I sure hope you aren't falling in love." She answered. Is she flirting with me?

"Well I guess I'll just eat with my sister then. Bye." She ran her finger across my chest and ran off. Definitely flirting. I sighed and then continued walking. I would come out and just say it "I don't like you" but then her brother would be after my ass and he's huge.

I walked onwards to the tree. Lucy was already sitting there. She turned to face me and waved me over. I sat down with my eyes on her as she smiled tucking her hair behind her ear as the wind blew it.

"So why did you decide to transfer here?"

"Family problems."

"Oh yeah what kind?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it. But as soon as I was old enough I left."

"Really that bad huh?"

"Haha yeah." She smiled and took a bite from her sandwich.

"What's your story then?" She asked.

"Nothing special. I've lived on my own ever since I was young, live in an apartment complex not far from here called Fiore Homes."

"No kidding I live there too! What number are you?"

"Number 6."

"I'm Number 7."

"No way! I knew the guy next to me moved out but I never knew a student was moving in."

Lucy's POV

I can't believe this! Now I'll have someone to walk to school with. But his smile suddenly vanished off his face and a voice called out behind me.

"Hey Natsu!"

He had dark hair and a silver chain around his neck. Beside him was blue haired girl holding his arm and a red haired girl standing tall with her arms crossed. The boy walked over and leaned infront of me.

"You gonna introduce us to your little friend here?"

He said with an evil glint in his eyes. Natsu stood up and walked so he was standing by my side and replied.

"This is Lucy. Lucy meet Grey, Juvia and Erza they are in the class next to us."

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm new here." I answered.

"Likewise." The red haired girl said still standing tall.

"Well we'll be on our way." Natsu said grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"Leaving so soon? " Grey retorted wrapping his arm around Juvia and pulling her in tightly.

"Unfortunately yes." Natsu faced away from him and started walking still holding my hand.

"You can't claim your territory so early on in the game Natsu! Loki will get her!" Grey shouted after him.

What did he mean so early on in the game? What did he mean Loki will get her? I'm not anybody's territory. I looked up at Natsu, his teeth were gritted. He was angry and I was kinda scared.

"Who's Loki?" I asked still trailing behind him. His hand gripped mine even harder.

"What was that about?" I asked again. He ignored me so I pulled my hand free and stopped. He turned around and his eyes looked like they were on fire.

"It doesn't matter goddammit!"

"Yes it does because your upset, your upset Natsu!" He looked down towards the ground and said. "Follow me." He lead me around the building into a space between the two sections of the school and pressed me up against a wall. I was staring into his eyes about to cry. He looked like he was gonna do something, I shut my eyes in fear.

Natsu's POV

I pushed her up against a wall and stared into her eyes I pressed my body closer and closer to her. Then she shut her eyes. She was scared of me, I was scaring her. I realised her from my grasp and turned so I didn't face her.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Who's Loki? What was he talking about?" She asked in desperation.

"Loki is just a guy at our school."

"If he's just a guy then why did you get so angry?"

"Because he's an asshole and I hate him!" I turned around clenching my fists.

"What did he do?"

"That's none of your business!" I stormed off. If she won't tell me about her past why the hell should I tell her about mine?! I was raging inside clenching my fists even harder, so hard that my nails were digging into my palms. I punched the brick wall infront of me cutting my knuckles all over. But then felt a tugging behind me. I turned to see blonde hair, feeling a warmth inside my heart I looked down to see Lu in my arms. She grabbed the front of my shirt and cried into it. Surprised at this picture before my eyes I wrapped my arms around her and held her closely. But heart pounded and all my negative emotions were gone. All that was left was a fuzzy feeling all over my body.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She cried out. I looked down at her whispering in her ear.

"It's alright." She looked up at me with tears down her cheeks and smiled.

"Hey Natsu?" She said looking up at me.

"Yeah Lu?"

"Wanna come over to my place for dinner? I have a habit of always making to much food for myself."

"Of course" I replied and tucked her head back into my chest.

Lucy's POV

I couldn't stop smiling. Natsu sat in the back of the class and I sat at the front. I was humming, probably annoying all the other students with my happiness. I swayed my legs back and forth as the teacher gave the lecture.

"Now everybody for your first assignment you will need to be in a three."

Three!? I don't know anyone here! I didn't get a chance to introduce myself because I was in the Nurses Office. Everywhere I looked they were all in their groups chatting and laughing even Natsu! I can't be the only one left out! I placed my head on the desk and groaned. Then a voice came from in front of me, a girl and a guy.

"Do you want to be in our group?" The girl asked.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" I jumped up with glee.

"My name's Levi this is Gajeel."

"I'm Lucy."

I looked at them both with a smile on my face. Levi was short and had light blue hair. Gajeel was tall with piercing all over his face and even bigger biceps than Natsu! I thought to myself. Dayuuuum why do all of the boys here have to be so hawt.

I started walking back home turns out Natsu is staying behind with his group to start planning things out for the assignment. I stopped by the shop to get some ingredients for this nights meal. I hope Natsu will like what I cook.

Natsu's POV

The sun was just starting to set as I walked through the door into my apartment. I can't believe Lucy invited me round for dinner I'm really excited! I chucked my bag on my bed and went for a shower. I then changed into a white vest and some baggy jogging bottoms I don't have to get dressed up right? It's only a friendly dinner. I went to knock on Lucy's door. When she opened it she was in a top, some baggy jeans and her hair was tired in a bun.

"Hey Natsu!"

"Hey Lu."

"Come on in and make yourself at home."

"Thanks. By any chance do you have some bandages? My knuckles are all cut and bruised."

"Yeah, sure sit down and wait a couple minutes."

I gazed around her apartment it was a typical girls room with nice furniture and comfy pillows.

"Hold still." Lucy said as she sat on her knees between my legs. Damn why between my legs? She then leaned in and picked up my hand softly. At least she's not looking at me. I bet I'm bright red at the moment. She stood up and said.

"Finished! Let me go check on the dinner." And she ran off to the kitchen again.

Lucy's POV

I hope he likes what I cooked for us. I walked out the kitchen with some plates and our dinner. I placed the food down on the table all spread out and it moments it had disappeared. Okay I understand that guys eat way more than girls but it's to this a bit extreme? He just had seconds and he's asking for more!

Natsu's POV

Lucy's cooking was so good I couldn't let any of it go to waste. Let alone this was my favourite dish. When all the dishes were completely cleared of food. I said.

"Thanks Lu! That was delicious."

"No problem it was my treat." She replied with a smile.

"Hey do you think maybe I could come over everyday and have dinner with you? It's okay if it's a no... I just,"

"Of course you can! You can keep me company."

"Thanks you're the best Lu!"

I returned back to my apartment with a smile on my face I was meeting Lucy in the morning and walking with her to school and back it couldn't get any better.

Lucy's POV

I'm worried. I ran away a week ago and I haven't had any trouble. This doesn't fit my fathers character I just hope he isn't planning anything bad.


	3. Chapter 3: Barely Breathing

Lucy's POV

For about 2 weeks now I've heard nothing from Father since I've got here. I've just been walking to school and back with Natsu, eating lunch with Levi and sometimes Gajeel and Natsu too. There have been a couple times where I've passed Grey in the corridors and he had an evil grin on his face when he looked at me. But nothing else. I haven't seen Lisanna for ages and I still haven't encountered this Loki person yet. But he is the least of my worries. I really am getting nervous about my father though I'm always scared at night now. I need to tell someone about this what if something happened to me? I've made up my mind tonight I'm telling Natsu about my past. I know that it would at least make me feel a bit safer.

Natsu's POV

I'm about to go over to Lu's for dinner she said she had something important to tell me. Lately I've been feeling more drawn to her than usual and I've caught myself looking at her almost all the time in more than a friendly way. I walked through my door and into Lu's apartment.

After we had finished dinner Lucy was looking troubled. We sat down on her couch looking directly at each other. She hasn't been smiling her beautiful smile like she always does lately. Just a fake one she puts on for show. But it seems like I'm the only one who realises it.

"You said you had something to tell me?"

"Yeah I did, didn't I?"

"What's wrong?" I said edging in closer. "You can tell me."

"The truth is I am the daughter of Konzern Heartfilia. I am a descendent of one of the richest families in my country. My Mother died when I was little and from then onwards my father had changed. I was kept locked up in a mansion that meant nothing to me. My father worked all day and night with no time for me. Every time I talked or tried to get to know him, he'd just shout or ignore me. It was as if living with me was the worst thing in the world." Tears started rolling down her face dropping from her chin onto her hands that rested on her knees.

"Lu..." I moved closer to her.

"5 months ago I was arranged to marry a man who worked with my father ever since I was little. He always seemed off to me and would make me feel uncomfortable. He used to touch me and stroke my arms. Of course I disagreed but my words meant nothing to him. For 3 months I was forced to live with this man and I fought him and fought him. I told him he was disgusting! And that I would never love him! He would tug at my clothes and watched me constantly. He would touch me and take use everything to his advantage. I was all alone in this big house that I could never call home! Then on the day of my wedding I ripped my dress off and ran. I lived on the streets for a month working every minute of the day so I could live where I am now." I was completely shocked at all this Lu was always happy, always! I had no idea she had been through this much... No wonder she wouldn't tell me as soon as I met her.

"That's not even the worst part. I haven't heard from my father in ages!"

"Isn't that good?"

"Not at all! He's not going to just let me escape from his clutch just like that. It was to easy I'm scared he's planning something Natsu!" She grabbed my vest and rested her head on my chest sobbing. I put my hand on her head and she looked up at me.

"I'm frightened Natsu. I haven't been able to sleep! I have a really bad feeling, a really bad one."

Lucy's POV

I hope Natsu understands, if he doesn't then.

"Lu do you trust me?" He asked.

"Of course." He moved my head back and placed it on a pillow so I was lying down. He put his fist next to my head and his knees on the outside of my hips. He looked down at me with serious eyes and I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Then trust me when I say this. I won't ever let your Father take you away from me."

I blushed my heart was pounding harder than ever. He leaned down and kissed me on my forehead.

"Natsu."

"I'm the only one who can touch you, got that? That freak won't ever get to you again."

This is the first time I've seen Natsu so serious. I just wanted to grab him and kiss him. I clutched his shirt and he leaned in and kissed me on my neck leading up to my mouth. I tugged at his top and turned him round so I was sitting on him. His hands were on my waist. It's safe to say that I no longer thought of him as a friend anymore. I leaned in and kissed him.

Natsu's POV

Lucy started pulling at my shirt and digging her nails into my back and ended up sitting on top of me. I put my hands around her waist. Then she leaned in to kiss me. I couldn't hold it in anymore. She pressed her boobs up against my chest and I pulled her in closer than we'd ever been before. Her hand drifted up my shirt to feel my abs. She opened her mouth as we kissed and let my tongue sneak in. She tugged at my hair roughly as my hands went up and down and across her body. I moved my hand down and was tempted to put it up her top. But I didn't. She sat up and then leaned in again and whispered in my ear.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" She then kissed my cheek.

"Let's go into town. You probably don't have that many clothes seeing as you ran away right?" She kissed me again.

"Sounds good." She answered as she got off me.

She walked me to the door, kissed me and said goodnight.

As soon as I got into my apartment I sat down on my bed and thought what the hell just happened? But I couldn't help smiling. I thought about her all night.

Lucy's POV

I woke up and remembered what happened last night. I bit my lip as I pictured his smile. Today there was no school and I was going into town with Natsu. But I thought to myself, what does this make us now? I took a shower and changed into a denim skirt, cream jumper and put on my converses. I looked in the mirror, I hope Natsu will like this. I heard a knocking on the door and opened it to find Natsu in a t-shirt and jeans that really showed of how good his body was. I've seen his biceps before but they've never been so appealing before. I couldn't get over the fact of how hot he was.

Natsu's POV

I knocked on Lu's door, she opened it wearing a tight skirt that I could stare at for ages. But she was the one checking me out.

"Hey Lu, you ready to go?"

"Yeah." She replied with a smile.

We walked together through the street with my hand around her waist to say that she's mine. My other hand in my pocket.

"So what do you need?" I asked her.

"Well I guess I'll need a bikini for when it's summer."

I have to admit I was pretty excited.

"Okay let's go in here then."

The first swimsuit was blue with yellow tiger stripes. When Lucy walked out of the changing room I was drooling. I mean I knew she had a great body and all but this was a whole level higher she looked like an angel. After a couple more bikinis she found her favourite. But then pushed me into the changing room with loads of swimming trunks in my hands. I couldn't look as hot as Lucy but I tried my best to look good for her.

That day I swear we went to every shop in Fiore I didn't know shopping could be this intense! But Lucy was happy. By then our energy was pretty much maxed out and we went to my place after to watch Some movies.

Lucy's POV

Going shopping with Natsu was so much fun! I couldn't stop laughing when I put him in so many obnoxious outfits. But now we are going back to his to watch some movies. It's gonna be the first time being in his room I'm pretty nervous.

When he unlocked his door his apartment was revealed spotless.

"I cleaned it just for you." He said with a grin.

We walked in and placed all our bags on the floor. I followed him into his bedroom where there were a couple tops on the floor but nothing to bad. There was a desk, a cupboard and a TV facing his bed. He jumped onto the bed and all the pillows bounced up. He waved me over and I jumped in with him. I rested my head on his chest and he put his arm around me. Then he turned on the TV and we started watching the movie. That night we both agreed that we weren't hungry seeing as we already ate at a cafe in town so I left, after a goodbye kiss, to my apartment and went to bed.

Natsu's POV

That morning I woke up happy. I got dressed and decided to go see Lu. I knocked on the door but she didn't answer, so I knocked once more but louder. Still no answer. So I shouted that I was coming in. The lights were off and the curtains were all drawn I felt a pain in my heart. Something was wrong. It was silent I called out for her but still no answer. It felt like my heart was going to stop, I couldn't breath. I opened the door and all the furniture was messed up and on the floor was Lucy. I started crying she was bruised and battered in nothing but her underwear and bra with one of the straps ripped off. I couldn't stop the tears from streaming. Lu is my whole world if anything happened to her I don't know what I'd do. I ran over to her side her mascara had run and she had a cut across her cheek. I couldn't say anything. How could this happen? How could this happen!? I rocked backwards and forwards crying with Lucy's head in my lap.

"N-Natsu?"

"Lucy! I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. It's all my fault I said I would protect you!"

"He didn't do anything Natsu. I fought him harder than I ever did before. Because your the only one who can touch me." She smiled faintly. My heart, it hurt so much. I was breaking inside how could she smile?!

"He's always watching me Natsu he saw us and got angry. He tried to take me for himself but I belong to you and you only." She said as she put her hand on my cheek.

"I'm sorry Lu, I wasn't here for you."

"It's not your fault Natsu. Your are here for me now."

I wiped away my tears, my hands were shaking, I went to her bathroom and ran her a hot bath. I helped her get out if her clothes and get to the bath. I gave her some privacy but kept the door open in case anything happened. I need to get back to myself. I need to get myself together. She's fine, she's fine. I said to myself again and again. But I hated myself if only I could have been there. If only I could have heard Lucy's cries in the night. I put my hands in my head I was sweating, I was so angry I will kill that freak I will never let Lucy marry him and I will never let her dad get her in his grasp.

That night I stayed with Lucy at hers. We slept side by side in her bed I was still fuming. I felt like I could rip the bed covers in half.

"Natsu are you awake?"

"Yes" I answered as I turned to face her.

"I just want you to know it's not your fault. Because I know your blaming yourself right now. It's in your nature. Just relax." Damn. It's like she can read my mind.

"Breathe Natsu, everything's gonna turn out fine."

She took hold of my hand and looked into my eyes. She rested her head on my chest and I was calm. In that moment, for the first time, I really realised how much she meant to me. She is my world, my everything and I'm never going to let her go. I shut my eyes and held her in my arms. She's my Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4: Truth Comes Out

Natsu's POV

I woke up to Lucy's scratched face infront of mine and my hand on her hip. I closed my eyes remembering the pain that I was feeling 24 hours ago. I couldn't help but shed a tear. I reopened my eyes to meet Lucy's.

"You know I should be the one crying not you. I'm gonna have all these ugly bruises on my face forever." I laughed she was still the same Lucy.

"I'll text Gajeel saying that we won't be in school today."

"Okay."

I got out of bed in my red boxers to go fetch my phone. When I came back Lucy was standing in her PJ's looking out the window.

"Hey, Lu?"

"Do you think he'll come back?"

"I don't know but..." She turned and smiled at me."Your gonna kick his sorry ass back to my father when he does."

"That's right Lu I'll give him hell for what he did to you." I grinned as I walked towards her.

"How's your body feeling?"

"Everything hurts."

"Do you want me to check you out for any broken bones?" I asked.

"If you don't mind. Just give me a sec."

"Kay."

I left Lu's room to go and make breakfast and when I came back in she was standing in her black lace bra and underwear. Putting aside all the bandages and bruises she looked amazing. I just had an urge to hug tightly and hold her, but I would just hurt her.

"Sorry, I just thought it would be easier this way. I can put my clothes back on if you feel uncomfortable."

"Lucy how could a straight man say put your clothes back on, to an angel like you?"

Lucy's POV

I giggled after he said that. I'm happy it didn't make him feel awkward. After all I couldn't go to the doctors I'm only just affording to live on my own.

"Sit down on the bed and I'll check you out." Natsu said.

I sat down and he felt around my ankles moving higher up my legs till he eventually got to my thighs.

"Can I keep going?" He asked. I nodded.

He was concentrating feeling all around my thighs trying not to miss a spot and then said "Stand up." He then bent down and started feeling my ribs. Every time he hit a bruise I clenched his shoulder and he would look up at me in concern. He worked all the way up my body until he was finished.

"Looks like it's mainly just bruises and cuts. Except you have one broken rib."

"Thanks. Hey Natsu? Why do I smell smoke?"

"The pancakes!" He said running out of my room. I followed him but then realised I was still only in my underwear and grabbed the closest thing to me and put it on. Which was his T-shirt.

"Looks good on you." He said smirking. The table was nicely set up with some flowers in a vase. He's so sweet.

The pancakes were a little burnt but I could tell that Natsu tried his best. We sat on the bed looking into each others eyes. Was this the right time to ask about the Loki thing? I didn't want to make him mad again. But... I really wanna know.

"Hey Naa-"

"Hey Lu-"

"You go first." He insisted.

"If you don't want to talk about it then it's fine. But, I wanted to ask about Loki. Who is he? Also what was Grey talking about? I just..."

"It's okay I'll tell you." He leaned back against a pillow and continued. "I was childhood friends with a girl, also Grey and Erza, but that girl and I were inseparable. She was my best friend and naturally I started developing feelings for her. It was the first year of high school. Me, Erza, grey and Loki were all in the same class. Me and Loki were getting really close. I told him about my feelings for my childhood friend and he gave me advice. Seeing as he was pretty popular with the girls it seemed like a good idea. Eventually me and that girl began dating. But one day, after school I was looking for them and then I saw... They were together behind the school building. Loki had her pressed up against the wall, her legs around his waist, his lips on her neck and his hand up her skirt. Hah turned out she had been cheating on me throughout the whole relationship. I confronted him the next day and he said that you can't claim your territory so early on in the game. From then on, he took every girl I ever cared about or talked to. That innocent girl I was such good friends with is now the school slut and Loki's girl. That's why I hate him and that's what Grey meant."

"Well that's not going to happen to me." I said sitting on his lap with my hands on his cheeks. He looked up at me as if to try and find something.

"Who was the girl?"

"Lisanna." Shock struck across my face Lisanna! It couldn't have been.

"You know her?"

"I met her on my first day. Her big sister helped me find the school."

"She doesn't seem like the type does she?"

"No... Anyway what were you going to say?"

"I was gonna ask if you would be my girlfriend."

"And?" I answered.

"Lucy Heartfilia will you be my girlfriend?" I blushed.

"Yes." He flipped me over as gently as possible, although it still hurt, so I was lying down on the bed with my legs wrapped around him. He stroked my cheek with his thumb and kissed me. I put my arms around him and kissed back. We both smiled at each other. I'm dangerously falling in love with him. For the rest of the day we just lied in each others arms him in his boxers me in his shirt. Until we eventually fell asleep.

Natsu's POV

I woke up to Lucy's scent. I was holding her in my arms facing the window. Today we have to return to school even though I know Lucy's gonna hate everyone questioning her about her cuts and bruises. I got out of bed to take a shower and left Lucy to sleep a bit longer. By the time I got out the shower Lucy was dressed and had already made our lunch.

We walked to school holding each others hand and she rested her head on my shoulder.

It really sucked that we were so far apart in class all I could do was watch her from afar. She was already getting plenty of attention from the curious bunch of the class but she dismissed them all. We told Levi and Gajeel what happened and they are the only ones that know. Levi and Lu went to the toilet. When they were far enough so they couldn't hear us. Gajeel turned to me.

"Want my boys to take care of that freak for you?"

"Just scare him." I replied. From then onwards nothing exciting happened I moved into Lu's apartment. But rumours of Loki returning to school are starting up. I'm gonna have to keep Lu even closer I'm nervous though. What is he going to do to her when he does come back?


	5. Chapter 5: Encounter with Fate

Lucy's POV

This morning I woke up and looked in the mirror. My bruises had all turned yellow, I couldn't help but moan as I walked out the door. Me and Natsu walked to school, I sighed as I walked through the entrance. He looked down at me and smiled. But before us there was a crowd of people,mostly girls, and I felt sick. Natsu's smile wiped away.

"Stay close to me." He said. I held his hand and fell back a bit so I was behind his shoulder. But still held his hand tightly. What was going on? The crowd split as a figure walked through. He had orange hair, glasses and a sleazy grin on his face. I squeezed Natsu's hand and wrapped my other arm around his elbow.

"Don't worry Lu, it'll be okay." He said looking down at me. He smiled but I could tell he was feeling uncomfortable.

"Hey Natsu, long time no see." I looked up at Natsu.

"Same to you Loki." Loki? This guy was Loki? He's not that good looking.

"This your girl than? Grey said she was cute but I didn't think she was this hot." He said walking towards us. "But she's a bit battered isn't she? Didn't think you were that rough in bed." Natsu closed his eyes. I can imagine he was about to explode. After all it was the complete opposite that happened. Loki stopped right in front of me, I gulped, and Natsu tightened his hand around mine. Loki placed his finger on my cheek and I looked away. He ran his finger down my neck "You have a good taste though." He said licking his lips. I closed my eyes as he continued down my neck to my collarbone. His finger stopped trailing down before it hit my chest. I opened my eyes, Natsu had grabbed his finger. He was mad I could see it in his eyes, but who wouldn't be? He put his hand around my waist and spread his hand out across my side. He pulled me in tightly and god did it hurt had he forgotten about my broken rib? Our hips were touching as he shouted.

"She's mine so get your hands off!"

"You seem serious about this one, Natsu. But I'm pretty determined too." The crowd parted and Loki turned and walked away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rough. Are you okay?" He asked. But his head was still in the direction of Loki's until he released me.

"Yeah, it didn't hurt that badly." I lied.

"Lu?"

"Yeah?"

"Please stay with me, no matter what." My heart skipped a beat. I put my hands on his cheeks and said.

"I promise."

Natsu's POV

She kissed me. I've been finding it hard to keep everything inside me. Every time I looked into her eyes I pictured her on the floor. My stomachs been all twisty and turny, lately there's been a frog in my throat. I just want to cry, but I can't... Not in front of Lucy she should be the one crying not me! But I couldn't say her words meant nothing. I felt an arm fling over my shoulder, it was Gajeel. Levi's laugh lightened the mood and she lead Lucy away.

"You alright man?"

"If I said yes I'd be lying."

"Keep your chin up." Gajeel assured me.

"It's hard."

"Talk to Lucy she'll listen to you."

"I don't want to appear weak."

"Swallow your pride Natsu. She's your girlfriend, you should be able to tell her anything." He said and then walked away. It's easy for him to say. What am I even supposed to say? How am I supposed to say it? Dammit, I know who could answer that. But she's the exact same person I need to say it too. What am I gonna do? I know I can't keep it bottled up anymore.

For the rest of the day there was no sign of Loki. Me and Lucy were walking home but I stopped and said.

"Lu, let's not go home just yet." She paused for a moment before replying.

"Sure."

We continued walking but took a left to go to the beach when we were supposed to turn right. We sat down on the golden sand as pinks, blues and purples entered the sky. It was silent for a couple of seconds and we kept each other to ourselves just looking at the ground.

"N-Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" She realised?! What am I gonna do? I was overwhelmed with anxiety looking from side to side and tapping my finger. I want her to know but how do I tell her? I tapped my finger faster and faster as I became more agitated until... Lucy put her hand on my finger and turned her head without hesitation as her tears spiralled down her face. "Natsu, your not the only one hurting!" I'm not? "I don't like to see you like this. Angry, upset and pretending to be fine. I'm not okay with you bottling it all up inside!" She clenched her fist and imprinted her hand in the sand and looked down gritting her teeth. "I'm not okay... I'm not okay with you being in pain!" She slammed her hands down on my chest. I was stunned. I'm an idiot why didn't I see it? Why didn't I see that Lucy was upset? I was completely shaken up! Tears rained down from my eyes and I threw my arms around her. We cried in each others arms until the sun went down that night. She said it all for me, everything. That night we sat on the floor. Lucy was leaning against the bed and me against the wall staring into her eyes. We laughed and smiled a couple times but just kept getting lost in each other's eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: Misunderstanding

Natsu's POV

That night we sat on the floor. Lucy was leaning against the wall and me against the bed staring into her eyes. We laughed and smiled a couple times but just kept getting lost in each other's eyes.

Lucy's POV

I couldn't help but beam with happiness! I curled my toes and digged them into the carpet trying to keep my emotions under control. But I couldn't help it. I crawled over to Natsu and sat on his lap so I was facing him. My legs were bent and I pressed my breasts up against his chest.

Natsu's POV

She crawled up to me biting her lip. Flicked her hair to one side and climbed on top of me, sitting on my crotch. I placed my hands on her ass and she pushed onto me meeting her lips with mine, holding my neck tightly with one hand and the other on the lower part of my back. She pressed her body harder and harder onto mine. Turning every switch on she found, this girl new my weakness and I had a feeling I knew what she wanted. As we got more and more intense I started taking her top off. She seemed to have no objections to that. But just took of mine straight after and started unzipping her skirt. I started kissing her neck as she removed her skirt from around her ankles. I grabbed her thighs and stood up with her legs wrapped around my waist. I pushed her up against the wall, now all she was wearing was her bra and pants along with her thigh high school socks. I kissed her down the middle of her chest as she tipped her head back breathing heavily. She tensed up as I pushed more and more onto herald rubbed her against the wall, it was then when I realised she was in pain. She still hadn't fully recovered from back then. I stopped being so rough, I turned around and slowly laid her down on the bed. My right hand was tucked around her head like a pillowcase. My left on the thigh of her bent leg pushing it upwards. She stared deeply into my eyes but I just smiled and said.

"Let's do this when it doesn't hurt you." At first she laughed and replied with "What are you talking about? Don't be so silly." And grabbed my neck to pull me in for another kiss but I refused. I put my right hand on her cheek and removed my left hand from her leg letting it flop down on the bed. I moved it up the side of her body putting pressure on her broken rib and she immediately dug her nails into the back of my head. I chuckled to myself and backed away.

"Why don't we continue this when your all healed?" She looked disappointed but still nodded. I think she knew it was for the best inside anyway. Lu sat up and put her legs over the side of her bed.

Lucy's POV

"I'll get you an ice pack for your rib." Natsu said as he left the room. I looked in the mirror opposite me. Still covered in bruises huh? I stood up and walked over to my reflection looking closely. I looked at my stomach grabbing some of the fat and sighed. Natsu has such a great body I hope he doesn't think I look disgusting or something... I never got to ask what actually made him upset and mad at the beach but. I dunno maybe I should leave it, no I'll ask. what's the worst that could happen? Natsu walked back in with a bag of frozen peas and a grin on his face that made me scared. He stretched his arm across my collarbone, grabbed my left shoulder and pushed me down onto the bed as I shrieked. He lifted the pees and pressed it against my rib. It was freezing!

"Natsu! Get off that's so cold!"

"That's the point!" He replied laughing. He lifted the peas and kissed my rib then placed it down again. I put my hand on his cheek so he'd look at me and asked.

"You never told me why you were upset..." He was silent for a moment. "Can you?" He shut his eyes.

"How are you supposed to get over seeing someone lying across the floor, in pain, undressed and in such a bad state, who you care so much about? And every time you look in her eyes you can't help but think 'It was my fault, if I wasn't here this wouldn't have happened'. How am I supposed to protect you from Loki, your dad, the guy your supposed to have married or anyone if I don't even trust myself?"

Natsu's POV

There I said it. I said it all.

"Natsu..." She placed her other hand on my other cheek. I opened my eyes to see tears streaming out the corners of her eyes. "So that's it." She laughed. I was speechless, astonished. What, what just happened? "It wasn't your fault he was going to come anyway. If you weren't here and if I never met you then... I don't think I would've fought so much. I would just be back where I started. I want to be with you Natsu... I protect you and you protect me, so please don't ever take all of this on your shoulders. Because, you have me to lean on. What I'm saying might not be enough but... Natsu, smile on the inside as well as the outside. I want to know everything about you, no matter how much you try to hide it." I widened my eyes. She grinned.

"Dammit Lucy." I replied. "You always no what to say."

"You got that right."

Later that evening, after dinner, we tucked into bed and I fell asleep to her breathing pattern.

Lucy's POV

We walked to school holding hands and parted when we got to school because Natsu needed to give in some late homework. I walked to my shoe locker. After replacing my shoes with a different pair, I turned to see Lisanna standing behind me with her hand on her hip.

"Ohh hey Lisanna..." I said remembering about what Natsu told me.

"Hey so I see you're Natsu's girl then huh?"

"I guess, yeah." I replied with a dull expression on his face.

"So has he said I love you yet? When we were dating he said it a couple days after he asked me out. I remember it so clearly." I knew what she was doing. I shouldn't let it get to me, but I can't help it her words hurt... "We were out having dinner and then he just said it. I was so shocked! Then we went back to his apartment and well... One thing led to another you know ahah. But I'm sure you two have done it before so it's no big deal." I started looking down at the floor. Every word she say was like a pin prodding at my heart. "Oh my god you haven't!" I looked up at her as she laughed at me. "Well you better start getting all that fat off your tummy because he'll dump you if you don't. I mean look at him he's just muscle. Just to clarify he isn't into ugly, random, fat chicks" My eyes started watering. No I mustn't cry in front of her. It will just give her what she wants. "So beware for the break up text cause you're not gonna last long." That was it I know I am a nice person and that violence is never the answer but I'm an asshole when I reach my breaking point. I lifted my hand and smacked her across the cheek so hard it immediately became red. I then raised my leg and kicked her side knocking the breath out of her. But as she fell to the ground crying Natsu came down the stairs seeing what I just did but not what happened, before shouting.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Lucy?!" He immediately crouched down to Lisanna's side asking if she was okay then turned to face me.

"Well?" He asked. A crowd had already formed in a circle around us. Everyone was looking at me in disgust some people were even filming it.

"She-" but before I could continue Lisanna interrupted me.

"I was just minding my own business and she just slapped me and kicked me for no reason at all!"

"This isn't what I expected of you at all!" Natsu scolded me.

"But she's lying Natsu, listen to me!"

"I've heard quite enough."

Natsu walked off with Lisanna's arm around his neck to support her as she limped away. It's clearly fake I didn't kick her that hard. The audience left, even Levi, who I only just noticed was part of it, looked down in disappoint at me and left. I hammered my shoe locker with my fist in anger.

"The kitty bites." I looked to my left and Loki stood there with his arms folded. You've got to be kidding me. I really don't need this.

I picked up my bag and turned away. But he appeared behind and placed his hand on mine as I bent down.

"Get off me." I demanded.

"No." He replied. He turned me around, pushed me back and I tripped over the bench behind me. He landed right on top of me on purpose. "Oh wow you really get to the point kitty."

"Don't call me that!"

"But it suits you." He lifted some of my hair up off the floor and smelt it. Wow he really is a freak, how does he get all the girls?

"Right, could you please get off me?" I replied feeling very uncomfortable.

"You know the only reason Lisanna said all those things was because she's jealous. She didn't really mean them, in fact she actually a very nice girl when you get to know her."

"So basically she's a bitch but you get used to it."

"Yes, you could say that. You know about how I take all of the girls for myself that Natsu chooses?"

"Yeah..."

"Well this time isn't going to be any different, you're mine little kitty." He stroked me cheek and leaned down so we were only centimetres apart. I closed my eyes in fear as he whispered in my ear.

"I am a very selfish man my kitty, and when I see something I want. I will take it no matter the cost." I started crying why wasn't Natsu here? I want him to be here! I want to squeeze his hand. I want him to save me! "No need to be afraid my little pussycat." Why wasn't anyone here? Why has all of this been timed perfectly? He leaned even closer and licked my cheek. I was trying to push him off me and escaped his clutch. But the force, from his hands, on my hips only grew stronger.

"Let go! Let go of me!" I shouted out.

"Loki that's enough. Stop torturing the poor girl." A voice said. It was the dark haired guy, Grey.

"I was just having some fun. I've never had this much of a challenge." Loki answered.

"I don't care get off her." Loki stood up, releasing me from his grasp and walked off. Grey knelt down to give me a hand up and we walked to class. For the whole day everyone was whispering about me. Natsu and Levi ignored me, Gajeel asked what happened but I didn't reply. Grey offered to have lunch with me but I passed and ended up eating by myself in the library.

Later, when I was walking home by myself I received a text from Natsu saying that he was staying at a friends. I guess I have the apartment to myself, yay... I can't believe him he didn't even give me a chance to speak. Out of all people he listened to Lisanna. That little slut he was telling me about the other day that hurt him so badly. Then Loki had to turn up and make my day a whole lot worse calling me kitty and his 'little pussy cat' and in addition to that Grey actually seemed like a gentleman. What is this? I'm so confused right now.

Natsu's POV

I can't believe what I just saw. I went back to Lucy to ask her what her side of the story was just to see Loki on top of her. Normally I wouldn't assume... But he, he leaned in closer to her and she closed her eyes like he was about to... And she wanted him too... I can't believe this. I looked down at my hands and they were shaking as I stood in the hallway all alone. I can't believe, I trusted her. I'm so stupid why did I think this time would be any different? She just like everyone else! She's just like all the other girls! She's just like... Lisanna...

For the rest of the day I avoided all contact with her and when it was time to go home. I texted her saying that I wouldn't be coming home tonight.. That I was staying at a friends so I ended up going to Gajeel's. I knocked on his door and he was surprised to see me.

"Hey Natsu, what's going on?"

"Is it alright if I stay here the night?"

"Sure man, c'mon in." He answered. We walked up the stairs to his room and sat down on his bed. "What happened with you and Lucy?"

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"Well tough 'cause I want to." So I told him about everything that happened and what I saw.

"And you really believe Lucy would do something like that?" He asked afterwards. I don't want to but I do... I kept quiet. "Do you love her?" Love? I- "Well do you?" Why is he bombarding me with all these questions? "Do you think she like Loki?" I don't- I don't- "Natsu?"

"I don't know! I don't know okay?!" I shouted at him. A door shut downstairs.

"Gajeel, honey, I'm home!" Gajeel and I just stared at each other. His mum walked up the stairs and opened the bedroom door. "Oh hello Natsu." We broke out of the stare and turned to face her.

"Is it okay if Natsu stays the night mum?"

"Well of course."

Lucy's POV

I sat at home and cried. I sat on the bed all alone. A knocking on the door echoed through my apartment, Natsu! Maybe he decided to come home. I wiped away my tears and ran to the door in happiness. I unlocked the door and quickly opened it. It wasn't Natsu... He had a big grin on his face as he stepped forward "Hello Kitty".


	7. Chapter 7: Tainted

Lucy's POV

"Loki? What are you doing here?"

"You'll find out why I'm here soon don't you worry." Two other guys came through my door I stepped back in fear.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I panicked. They laughed and smiled at each other.

"Do what you want with her boys. But leave the final round for me."

They grabbed me by my arms and started touching me. I started struggling and kicking but their grip just grew more. They pushed me down on the sofa and started taking my clothes off. Loki stood in the background and watched with a grin on his face. Why are the doing this?!

"Natsu! Natsu!" This is all happening so fast all I can do is kick and kick. There is nothing around I can grab. Why can't anybody hear me? "Please, Natsu you said you'd protect me and I'd protect you! But where are you?" I cried out sobbing they were all laughing at me, filming me, taking the piss and doing whatever they pleased with me.

"Don't you get it Kitty? He doesn't give a shit about you. To him you were just another girl who'd fall for me. In fact, he probably thought you were different at first. But you're not." Loki answered to my screams.

"Yes I am! I hate you and I will never fall for you!" One of the boys ripped of my bra and pressed his hands against my breasts.

"Don't you get it? It doesn't matter whether you'll fall for me or not. Because I'm taking you for myself anyway." The stranger moved his hand down to my waist and started taking my underwear off.

"No! Get off me! Natsu, Natsu! I'll never let you have me!" I shouted.

"Kitty stop fighting, he's never coming for you."

"I don't care! I'll never stop fighting! Because I- I love him!"

"Stop it boys." Loki demanded. They took their hands off me. "You're pathetic! He doesn't love you. Why else did he go off with Lisanna then?" He moved in closer. Pressed his hands against my body and dragged one of his hands up to my cheek. "Enough chit chat it's my turn now. Tie her up, after this you'll never be pure again."

Natsu's POV

I went into school the next day. As I walked through the hallways everyone turned and whispered to one another. I entered the classroom and asked Levi what was going on.

"You mean you haven't heard what everyone's saying?" She answered. Loki slammed the classroom door open.

"Where's Gajeel?" He asked.

"Why?" Levi replied.

"Ever heard of privacy? Well you guys clearly aren't going to help so I'll just continue this search on my own." He said turning and walking away.

"He went back home to get some homework he forgot." I told him. Haven't seen Grey either but he's probably off with Lucy just like yesterday.

"Cheers." He carried on walking raising his hand in appreciation. But then he stopped. "Oh and Natsu? Your girl was great last night." He spoke, laughed and left. What? What?! What the hell?! Him and Lucy?

"People saw him leaving Lucy's apartment last night and well him being Loki the rumour spread fast..." Levi interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm calling Lucy." This can't be right. Lucy would never go that far. Would she?

"Hello?" Lucy said picking up her phone.

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"That Loki, visited you last night..."

"Natsu! Yes he-"

"That's all I need to know... You're disgusting I never want to see you again." I said ending the call.

"Natsu-" Levi moved forward to comfort me.

"Leave me alone, I just need some space."

"But what about class?" She insisted.

"I dunno just make something up for me..."

Greys POV

When Lucy didn't turn up that morning I left to check on her. It's not normal for Natsu to turn up without her. I asked him about it and he replied "What's it to you?" and walked off. He didn't even look at me. What was going on! What has Loki done? Lucy didn't actually. No she wouldn't, she wouldn't betray Natsu no matter what. She's not that kinda girl is she? I didn't get that impression anyway... These thoughts raced through my mind as I ran to Natsu's apartment. Lucy lives right next to him doesn't she? What if something bad has happened? What if? Ugh I don't know!

I knocked on the door several times but no answer so I forced the door open with my foot and ran in. All I could here was weeping. The furniture was smashed and broken, the house a complete tip. "Lucy! Lucy!" I called out. I followed the sound of tears into the bedroom. I couldn't see anyone until I walked around the messy room. She sat, rocking back and forth with a blanket around her shoulders, in the corner repeating "Natsu please." There were rope burns around her wrists and cuts up and down her legs. She had a black eye, scratched face and a bleeding lip. I knelt down beside her and touched her shoulder to comfort her seeing handprints across her arms.

"Get off me! You're not Natsu, leave me alone, leave me alone!"

"Lucy it's me Grey."

"I don't care! I want Natsu, I need Natsu!"

"Please, just, at least tell me what happened?"

"Loki, him and two men came in and... And..."

"What happened! What did they do?!"

"Please, I just, I want Natsu! I feel so cold and empty without him. I need him please... Please."

"I'll run you a bath."

Lucy's POV

Grey left the room. My phone rang, it- it was Natsu!

"Hello?"

"Is it true?" He asked.

"What?"

"That Loki visited you last night..."

"Natsu! Yes he-"

"That's all I need to know..." What? Really? Is he coming? Is he coming to protect me? "You're disgusting, I never want to see you." Then he... Put the phone down. The pain travelled to the centre of my body, my heart shattered into a million pieces as my aching body fell to the floor.

"Your bath is ready come in the bathroom."

I got up my hands were shaking. I walked to the door as if it was calling me. Everything around me seemed distant as if nothing else mattered. I pulled one of Natsu's shirts off the hanger and put it on. My eyesight became blurry from the tears pouring down from my eyes. I couldn't breathe it was as if my heart had stopped. "Lucy? Lucy!" I carried on walking, like a robot programmed to leave this place I couldn't manage to call home. "Lucy what happened? What happened Lucy?" Grey shouted as he shook my shoulders breaking me from the trance.

"He, he never wants to see me again. Lisanna... Was right Natsu's not into random, ugly, fat chicks. I'm... Disgusting."

"Okay first of all, forget what that dumb bimbo said alright? And second, Natsu loves you! I know it! I can see it in his eyes there must be some kind of misunderstanding." He said trying to comfort me.

"Oh yeah like what! Enlighten me Grey! Fucking enlighten me! I've lost everything!" I screamed escaping from his grasp. "And how the hell do you know that? You're not close with him he's hardly mentioned you! He's only talked about Lisanna and Loki!"

"That's a different story!"

"Just leave me alone, I just need to be alone!"

"No you don't! You just need someone to comfort and talk to you. I would but you won't tell me!"

"I was raped! Happy now?!" I ran out the door in tears.

Greys POV

"Shit!" I grabbed my jacket and chased after her but she had already left the building so I guessed the direction she went in and carried on running. Natsu you fucking asshole!

Gajeel's POV

I was walking along the empty road when I suddenly saw Lucy running in nothing but a t-shirt. Drops of water rolled down her cheeks and parted on the ground. She ran into me and shrieked, stepped back with her arms covering her chest.

"Lucy it's just me. What's wrong?"

"Gajeel!" She was in tears and grabbed my shirt pulling herself into my arms. Grey came round the corner, I swear if he did something.

"Dude I swear it's not what it looks like okay." He said slowing down his pace. He bent over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Oh yeah, well I'm expecting a pretty decent explanation then! Why is she crying?" I demanded.

"It's- its a long story..." Grey replied standing upright again.

"I got time."

Natsu's POV

I stood on the rooftop facing the wind. My hands were in my pockets as I looked down at the tree where me and Lu first ate lunch together. Something wet trickled down the left side of my face. I lifted one hand out of the hole in my trousers and felt my cheek.i was shocked. It was a tear. I don't understand. This has happened before and I've never felt any pain. I began to feel immune to this kind of rejection so why is this time any different? I prepared myself so much for this to occur so why does it hurt so much? "Lucy..." I muttered to myself. I grabbed the metal fence and knelt over. "Lucy! Lucy!" I cried out rattling the fence. "Dammit, Lucy! Why does it hurt so much?!" I tipped my head back to look at the sky.

"Natsu? Natsu, I'm so glad I found you! I was looking for you everywhere! Natsu? Are you okay?" A voice called out to me. I turned, looking at my surroundings where no one stood.

"Who's there?"

"Haha me Lucy. Who else?"

"Lucy?"

"Yeah silly!" Her laughter echoed in my head.

"Where are you?" I called out.

"Turn around. I'm behind you!" I twisted my body around facing the opposite direction. She stood still smiling as the wind blew her long blonde hair. I suddenly felt all strength in my body vanish and my weakness brought me to the ground. I crawled towards her. She held out her hand as I went to hold it. But as soon as I touched it, cuts up her legs and bruises on her arms and face suddenly appeared. It's just like the time when I found her on the floor... But worse. She was sobbing and crying out for me. Her hand had been removed from mine and instead she scratched at her face, pulled at her ears screaming as she sat down on the hard ground. "Natsu you said you'd protect me!"

"Lucy! Lucy! What happened!? What's the matter?!"

"You... You... Left me..." She broke into pieces and was carried along with a couple of leaves by the wind. I couldn't speak, it felt like the air had been completely knocked out of me.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! Lu!" I cried out tugging at my hair. Why is this time so different? Why is she? Why am I? Dammit! Dammit! Why did I let her go so easily! I stared at the ground where she once stood.

"Natsu you fucking asshole! You're gonna pay for this!" A fist to my jaw followed. Sending me across the concrete. I looked up to see Gajeel fuming.

"What the hell was that for?!" I shouted.

"That was for a warm up!" He said walking over to me as I began to sit up. He lifted his foot up and truly knocked the air out off me. "That was for my personal pleasure!" I rolled over on my side clutching me rib. He kicked me again but in the stomach instead. Blood splattered out of my mouth. "That was from Grey!" Grey? I put my hands on the ground to push myself up coughing and gasping for air. Gajeel lifted me up by my shirt and punched even harder than the first time. "And that was for making Lucy suffer even more than she already did!" He shouted dropping back on the floor. He's got to be joking!

"Suffer! If you call sleeping with Loki suffering then I think your brain needs some adjusting." I answered crawling to my feet. I went in to give him some of his own medicine but he stepped aside letting my slow pace fist cut through the air and miss him.

"You really don't no anything do you!?" Gajeel replied as I got my balance back.

"Like what?" I asked as we threw our fist at each other.

"Lucy didn't do it out of fucking choice!"

"Hah don't make me laugh you can't accidentally sleep with someone."

"That's not what I meant!" He shouted as he hit my left shoulder.

"What do you mean then?!" I screamed back at him kicking him on the side of his stomach.

"Loki and two other guys fucking raped her!" I froze in shock. He punched me in the chin causing me to fall backwards onto the concrete again.

"What, what the hell do you mean?!"

"I mean, they tied her up and raped her Natsu! Next thing she hears is that you never want to see her again and that she's disgusting!"

"What?" What have I done. Lu, Lu... "Where is she?"

"Last time I saw her she was with Grey sitting at the beach." The bell rang, students laughter and voices filled the school. I didn't think Loki would go this far! I ran through the door that lead down the stairs, off the rooftop. I dodged the crowds covering the hallways and ran until I came to her side. It felt as if everything was tensing up in my body, like there was something stuck in my throat I swallowed forcing that thing down to talk.

"Lu, Lu!" I shouted to her. She turned her head as tears dropped from her eyes. But as soon as I got closer I felt sick.

Lucy's POV

Natsu appeared before my eyes, stumbling on the sand. He looked at me for a couple seconds, his eyes filling up with tears as he saw the state I was in. He put his arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said pulling me in closer.

"I thought you never wanted to see me again." He let go off me and looked into my eyes.

"Forget what I said." He then went in to kiss me but I pushed him away and shut my eyes facing the ground.

"Please don't. I'm- I'm gross."

"No you're not, you're beautiful." Natsu replied. I opened my eyes. He put his hand on my hip.

"No! No! Get off me! Get off me Natsu!" I shrieked pushing him away. I got up and stepped back covering my chest with my arms. His eyes went all big in shock and I realised what had just done. "Sorry! I'm sorry! I don't- I-" My mind went blank it felt as though my voice was trapped in a cell with nothing to say I ran off. Why did I do that? What's going on with me? I just got him back and now I'm pushing him away?

Natsu's POV

What just happened? Was she? Is she scared of me?

"Lucy! Lucy!" I chased after her.

Lucy's POV

What's happening to me? I feel all dizzy and- I fell to the floor and the last thing I saw was Natsu.

Natsu's POV

I stared at Lucy lying in my arms.

"What happened?" I turned to see Grey.

"Grey why are you here?"

"I was the one who found her."

"What? Why? When?"

"You turned up without her so I was concerned. In addition to that Loki was getting on top of her, sniffing her hair like a freak yesterday. I had to tell him to get off of her."

"What?"

"Yesterday, after you went off with Lisanna. I was there from the start. Lisanna was provoking her, telling her that you don't like ugly, random, fat chicks and you were gonna break up with her. Also some other stuff..." I can't believe I just sided with Lisanna. I'm such an idiot. "But answer my question, what happened?" Grey insisted.

"She got scared when I touched her and ran away. Then she just fainted. Where were you anyway?"

"I was on the phone to the police. Telling them about what's happened. But right now we need to get her to a hospital."

Me and Grey sat in the waiting room anxious to know about Lucy's health.

"You alright man?" Grey asked.

"No. Why are you being so nice to me anyway?"

"Aw you saying I can't be kind to someone who lived in the same home as me?"

"Whatever just don't mention it to Lucy, okay?"

"You're that ashamed of where you came from? Grow up Natsu it's not like it would change anything. But I won't tell her if that's what you want."

"Thank you." It's not that I'm ashamed or anything it's just that. Oh I don't know... A woman came out of Lu's room.

"Are you two here for Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Yes." Grey replied.

"Come on in." We entered her room. "She fainted from stress and exhaustion. There are signs of a significant amount of sexual abuse so we advise her to see a therapist at least twice a week. We have stitched up the deeper cuts on her legs and have bandaged her up a bit. But we recommend that she should stay off school for the rest of the week to heal up as much as possible as she needs plenty of rest."

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yes she should be fine. She'll wake up shortly but the police are downstairs to talk to you when you're ready."

"Thanks." Grey said as she walked out. I walked round to the side of the bed and looked at Lucy. Why wasn't I there? I always say that I'll protect her but I never do! I grabbed her hand and gritted my teeth. Grey could see I was getting upset so he said he would leave us alone.

"Natsu?" Lu said opening her eyes slowly. "Where are we?" She questioned.

"We're at the hospital Lu."

"Oh, hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you... Do you... Love me?" I was silent for a second in disbelief. "It's... It's okay if you don't."

"Don't ask stupid questions..." I answered avoiding her eyes. But she placed her hand on my chin forcing me to look at her."I love you more then anything in this world Lu... Nothing is going to change about that no matter what happens..."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Natsu-"

"Truth is... I got a little crazy after I hung up on you ahah. I guess I couldn't quite understand why it hurt so much although it didn't hurt so many times before. Then Gajeel came and I guess you could say knocked some sense it to me. That's why I'm pretty battered up." She looked at me for a minute then smiled and laughed.

Grey came through the door with two policemen.

"They want to talk to you Lucy." The men stood in front of us one with a clipboard in his hands.

"Are you Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Yes." Lu replied.

"We have informed your father about the current situation and he will be catching a plane in two weeks to come and see you. He apologises for that is the only time he can get off work and knows you would like to see him."

"What?" I stood up in shock.

"We would also like to ask you two a couple questions about last nights attack." The other police officer added completely ignoring me.

"Okay..." Lucy replied. After we had answered their questions they, and Grey, left and we were departed from the hospital.

We stood outside the hospital in the dark with my school shirt around Lucy's shoulders. The hospital had leant her some clothes she could go home in. But they were made with fairly thin material so they weren't exactly appropriate for a cold evening.

"I can't believe this." I said.

"What?" Lucy replied.

"Your Father is coming. What if he takes you away from me!? What if I never get to see you again!?" She turned her body to look up at me.

"Natsu... You know I'm never going to let that happen."

"What about that asshole?! You know that guy you were supposed to marry."

"I don't know..." She answered looking down towards the floor. Her right hand grabbed the end of my plain, white top.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry..."

"It's okay." She said looking back up at me placing her other hand on my chest. Lu looked into my eyes and stretched up onto her tippy toes. I put my left hand gently on her waist as we both closed our eyes and kissed. We leaned back out but kissed again. I lifted my right hand and touched her right cheek and wrapped my large hand around her small jaw. We stayed there for a couple of seconds then parted our lips.

"What did the doctors say?" Lu questioned. We were still looking into each other's eyes centimetres apart.

"That you've received a significant amount of sexual abuse, that they advise you to have therapy at least twice a week and you need to stay off school for the rest of the week to rest up."

"Will you stay off school with me?" She removed her hand from my chest and I got hold of it with the hand that was resting on her cheek.

"Of course." Then we kissed again but for longer.

Lucy's POV

My heart was skipping beats. But the bad memories of last night kept popping into my head as our bodies got closer. We opened our eyes and parted our lips once again, a tear fell from the corner of my eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned letting go off my hand.

"Nothing." I said wiping my eyes.

"Lu?"

"Yeah." I answered looking down at my feet,

"Smile, okay?" I lifted my head and he was smiling. He pulled me in putting his arm around my shoulder and started walking. We walked home as the stars and moon shined brightly in the sky, laughing, talking and holding each other close.

Natsu's POV

We opened the door to our apartment, messing around, but Lu's smile faded as she looked at the mess our home was in. It must of reminded her. Well good thing I still have mine!

"How about we spend tonight at my place?"

"Yeah, that would probably be best..."

We fell asleep in my bed in each others arm but soon enough I would be awoken to reality.

I woke up to the sound of screaming. It was still dark I looked to my side and Lu wasn't there.

"Lu!" I got up immediately.

"Please, no get off me! Get off me! Please just leave me alone!" Lu screamed curled up in a ball in the corner of the room. I ran to her side and grabbed hold of her.

"Lucy it's okay it's just me!" I cried out. But my attempt of calming her down was proved unsuccessful as she carried on.

"No, no leave me alone! Natsu! You said you'd protect me!" I let go off her and started shaking her trying to get her to wake up. "Ahhhh! Please no! Don't, don't touch me!" She started scratching at her face and crying. She covered her ears kicking me.

"I'm here! Lu I'm here! It's just a nightmare!" She opened up her eyes and grabbed hold off me. "I'm always here Lu. No matter how far away I am!" She hugged me so tightly that I couldn't breathe. What have I done to this girl this was all my fault and now she's going to be haunted forever.

"Lu I'm so sorry. I always say that I'll protect you. But the truth is, I never do..."

"Natsu, don't be so silly."

"No don't say that! Stop saying that! It's not okay! Look at the state you're in and it's all my fault!" I stood up on my feet. "It's always my fault! No matter what you say it's always my fault!" She stood up.

"Why do you think I say it?"

"I don't know Lu you tell me!"

"I say it because it's not your fault and I say don't be silly because you're being silly."

"But Lu, I'm never there to protect you!"

"You said it just now... 'I'm always here Lu. No matter how far away I am I'm always here'. Now let's go back to bed." I can't believe it. She just pretended like nothing just happened she woke up screaming why is she? I went to bed anyway.

Note:

*almost finished the next chapter! You have no idea how much this fanfiction is effecting me I've gotten so attached to it that when ever the characters are sad I'm sad! I'm walking into school and all of my friends are asking me why are you so depressed and I'm just here like you wouldn't understand! ?*

Anyways I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing this. Please let me know what you think and maybe give me some ideas for the future. In this I was going to make Natsu go off with Lisanna for longer and maybe they could get back together but then Natsu would realise what had been really going on like someone suggested in my reviews. But I just couldn't take Natsu and Lucy being apart and personally I hate Nali with a passion ahahaha. Apologies if this chapter was a bit too dark.


	8. Chapter 8: Lie in my Arms

Lucy's POV

I woke up and yawned, I looked to my right and Natsu wasn't there. I walked into the kitchen, Natsu was cooking breakfast in nothing but his loose pyjama bottoms. His chest was all hot and sweaty from the heat that came out of the oven as he shut it's door. I stopped for a second and bit my lip. His white scarf was wrapped around his head to push his hair up and out of the way. He looked so hot.

Natsu's POV

I noticed Lu out of the corner of my eye.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning, I'm making an omelette for us."

"Sounds great." She walked over to me with a look on her face.

"What are you doing?" I asked her she put one arm around my shoulder and her lips to my ear. She placed her other hand on my abs.

"Nothing." She whispered in my ears. But she started moving her hand on my abs down. What does she think she's doing?! I'm in my pyjama bottoms it's gonna be obvious if I get a-. She started kissing my neck and pushing me back. Making me knock over a couple pots on the kitchen top on my way. She was pressing up against me and her hand was now grabbing hold of the top of my bottoms. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I wrapped my hands around her thighs and pulled her up, hopefully this would make her remove her hand from my bottoms. She wrapped her legs tightly around my hips and started making out with me. I turned her around and sat her down on the counter. My plan worked. Our lips continued to dance but her legs a little more relaxed. But just as I started putting my hand up her top the oven timer went off. You have got to be kidding me! I removed my hand from climbing further. *Beep Beep Beep*. She stopped with her hands around my cheeks and our lips almost touching.

"You better get that." She laughed and smiled.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want our breakfast burnt would we?" I laughed back. "Hold on." I lifted her up off the counter and twirled her round my body so she was on my back in the position of a piggy back ride. I galloped over to the oven like a horse as she giggled and opened up the oven to take out the omelette.

"Mmmm that smells good."

"Yeah it does." I replied. We cut it in half and sat down at the table. "Levi called while you were asleep."

"Oh yeah what she say?"

"She's coming round to hang out and have 'girls night' ,as she calls it, after school."

"Sounds fun..."

"What's wrong?" I didn't understand I thought Levi and Lu were really close.

"It's just... She hasn't talked to me ever since the Lisanna thing..."

"Well, she probably found out the truth about what happened."

"Yeah..." She said taking a bite out of her omelette.

"Hey Lu? Your dad is coming in one week and six days right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The doctors said to rest for the rest of this week and it's Thursday today so how about on Sunday we go on holiday for a week? Then come back in time for your dad to visit on Wednesday."

"Where would we go?"

"I was thinking we could maybe hire a beach house."

"Sounds great!"

"Alright cool."

"But I guess it depends whether you want to go to that therapy thing or not."

"Nah, you can be my therapist Natsu."

"Alright, if you say so." I replied.

We finished eating and washed up the plates. I sat down on the couch expecting Lu to follow, but instead she walked out of the kitchen looking towards the ground. She looked a bit down and held one arm with her other hand. I remained sat down for a couple of seconds battling myself. Wondering whether I should follow her or let her be by herself... But before I knew it, Lu called out my name from the bedroom. I sauntered to the bedroom and leaned against the door frame. Lu was curled up in a ball on the bed.

"What is it Lu?" I questioned.

"Can you... Hold me?" She said hesitantly.

"You don't even need to ask." I lied down on the bed just behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Th- Thankyou..." She answered.

"Lu..."

"Yes?" I was silent for a short period before carrying on.

"I'll lie with you until it doesn't hurt anymore. Okay?"

She turned over facing me. Her eyes were filling with tears.

"Well we're going to be lying here a while with all these bruises, I mean I'm dying here." She said smiling.

"I'm really sorry this happened to you..." I closed my eyes so I didn't see her. "I should have been here and I know there is nothing I can do to take back what happened. But, please... Stay with me." She placed her hand on my cheek as I opened my eyes.

"Natsu, don't be silly."

"I wonder how I knew you were going to say that." I beamed. We both laughed and shut our eyes and I guess we fell asleep.

Lucy's POV

I was awoken by a flash. I immediately sat up and saw Levi by the door standing awkwardly with a camera in her hand.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry! You both just looked so cute I couldn't help it!" At this time Natsu had started waking from his slumber with a groan.

"What time is it?" He yawned sitting up. Seeing him topless and in his boxers reminded me that I wasn't even dressed. All I was wearing was the t-shirt. I shrieked and pulled the t-shirt down to cover up more skin turning bright red. "Oh morning Levi." Natsu said after just opening his eyes. "Wait what?! Levi! What are you doing here?!" He exclaimed in realisation.

"I told you I was coming over after school remember?"

"Oh, right."

"Well come on Lu I brought Mean Girls and snacks!" She said pulling me into the lounge.

We sat down on Natsu's couch and just before Levi started the movie her fingered stopped before pressing play.

"Hey Lu? I'm really sorry that I've been such a bad friend recently..."

"What do you mean?" I pondered.

"In the whole Lisanna thing I jut kind of left you. I didn't stick up for you or anything... And then for what was next to come. I'm just. I can't help but feel guilty I mean I wasn't even here for you to talk to me." I was surprised that she said this but to be completely honest I was kind of expecting something along those line from her a bit.

"Don't worry about it Levi what matters is that you're here now." I replied with a smile. She grabbed hold of me and hugged me tightly. We separated and she said.

"Alright let's start the movie."

"That's why her hairs so big it's full of secrets!" We quoted together laughing. Natsu walked quickly through the lounge in a dark red top, black jeans and his white scarf wrapped around his neck as it was a little chilly outside because the sun was setting. He looked agitated picking up his wallet from the table in the hallway and tucking it into his pocket.

"Where are you going?" I asked standing up.

"I'll be back soon Lu. Just got some stuff to take care of." He replied kissing me on the head.

"Alright well, take care."

"Will do. You guys have fun, bye!"

"Bye Natsu!" Levi shouted as he walked out shutting the door behind him. I gazed at the door in thought of where he might be going.

"Lu!" Levi interrupted my thought.

"Sorry." I said as I sat back down next to her.

Natsu's POV

After Levi pulled Lu out of the bedroom I got up and got dressed. Before I knew it I received a text from Gajeel. I read it and it said "I've found out where Loki's been hiding, meet me at..." I wrote down the address and left to go on my way.

I met Gajeel on the outskirts of town. We followed down a little street and stopped outside a bar.

"You ready?" Gajeel turned and asked me.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied. We entered the building full of smoke and blaring out music. A women came up to us wearing nothing but a revealing black bandeau with white frills on the ends a black mini skirt, or more like a belt I should say, and fish net stockings. As I looked around I noticed that all the waitresses were wearing the same attire. Flaunting themselves over men. The sad thing is Lu doesn't even have to dress this way and she's already sexier than them. The women came over wrapped her hand around Gajeel's neck and the other hands false nails traced down his chest as she spoke.

"What can I do for you two fine looking young men this evening?"

"We are looking for a guy named Loki, do you know where he is?" He answered keeping his composure.

"I'm sorry I can't help you." She said being difficult. Gajeel reached into his pocket and pulled out some cash.

"Can you help us now?"

"Most certainly." She said with a smile as she took the money and tucked it into her bra. "Upstairs."

As we walked up the spiral staircase I was nervous to see Loke again. After all he has done to me I did not expect him to take it this far. I stared at my feet as we reached the top. I think Gajeel noticed my feeling of discomfort but he didn't say anything. We carried on walking forward as the suffocating smoke began to fade I saw a glimpse of orange and my heart pounded harder than it ever had. Rage struck throughout my body as I saw girls around him kissing up to him. I lifted my fist.

"Oh hey Natsu, didn't expect to see you-" but before he could finish his sentence I hammered his face to the ground.

"Ahhhh!" All the girls screamed running downstairs in shock.

Gajeel smashed the glasses and flipped the table as I repeatedly thrashed Loki's cheeks without giving him a second to fight back. Running out of breath I stood up looking at him in disgust. He managed to sit up leaning against the sofa that he once sat on.

"I didn't care that you took Lisanna... I didn't care that you took all the girls I ever laid eyes upon. But you took it too fucking far. Because you hurt the one girl that I would give my life up for!" I said kicking him in the side.

"Do you wanna know something funny Natsu? She asked herself where were you Natsu? I thought you said you'd protect me!" He said enacting her voice, making a joke out of it. "Hilarious right? Hey Natsu, how does it feel that your precious little girl was taken by me, me out of all people? I'm surprised you didn't get with that slut earlier seeing as she's a hot piece of shit and all. But then you gave yourself up to Lisanna just like that."

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!"

"You know I really enjoyed feeling that huge rac of hers. Especially the screams that came with it. Shame no one heard them at all, right?"

"Shut the fuck up Loki!"

"Awh you jealous I touched them first?"

"That's it." I punched him right in the gut. He felt to the ground clutching his stomach in a coughing fit as bits of blood splattered out of his mouth. "I can't be bothered wasting anymore time with a dipshit like you." I said spitting in his face. As I turned towards the stairs, my back faced to Loki. I heard the sound of an army knife being drawn and the sound of a gun being loaded. Instantaneously, I twisted my body seeing a knife centimetres away from my face held by the now standing up Loki. I followed the arm which gripped the gun tightly next to Loki's head to Gajeel.

"One move and I'll shoot you." Gajeel threatened. He shuffled his foot forward and Gajeel shot it. He cried out in pain clutching his foot as we walked down the stairs and out of the bar.

"What do you wanna do now?" Gajeel questioned me.

"I dunno, I should probably get back to Lucy you should stay over Levi is."

"Levi huh?"

"Yeaaaaahhhhh." I said nudging his shoulder.

"Shut up pink hair!" He replied pushing me away.

"Oh c'mon we all know you have a thing for her."

"Yeah and what if I do?"

"Well, if you come over me and Lu would be sleeping in the same room and you Levi would be in the same room. Perfect time to make your move if you ask me." I persuaded him. "So you in?" He hesitated for a moment but then agreed.

It was about 10:00 when we returned back to my apartment and opened the door. Lu and Levi were both in baggy vests, underwear and no bra on.

"Natsu!" Lu said as she stood up she stumbled towards me revealing the bottles of beer behind her. She put her arms around my neck pressing her boobs up against my chest. Opening her mouth as she moved in closer I felt my cheeks burning up she looked so hot and sexy. I placed my hands on her lower back so they were just above her ass. Her lips missed my mouth and went to my ear. "I missed you so much." She whispered and fell to her feet laughing. Whereas beside me Levi shouted out.

"Gajeel!" She jumped into his arms.

Gajeel's POV

She leaped into my arms and I swung her around as she laughed continuously. I then put her down still holding her hands to make sure she could keep her balance standing.

"You take care of Levi I'm just going to get Lu to bed so see you in the morning. You can sleep in here." Natsu said leaving the room with Lucy under his arm.

Levi lied down on the couch, I turned the light off and when to sleep on the floor next to her.

"No Gajeel, I'm cold... Can you come sleep on the sofa with me?" My heart pounded as I gulped and moved in next to her. It felt nice holding her in my arms she smelt so good despite the scent of alcohol that lingered in the air. But as she turned over to get a bit more comfortable we managed to fall off the sofa. As I opened my eyes I felt something in my hands. I was kneeling over her, she laid underneath me with my hands on her breasts. I went all red but still stayed in my position in shock.

"G-Gajeel?"

"I'm- I'm sorry!" I said removing my hands in embarrassment.

"No... C-carry on..." She said. What carry on? I looked down at her sparkling eyes. Her cheeks were all red, she was embarrassed too. But I couldn't hold it in anymore, I kissed her neck. No this isn't right, she's drunk she'll hate me if I go through with this. But I can't stop I'm sick and tired of just being friends. I placed my hands on her ribs and gently took off her vest to see her bear chest. I smiled and did my usual laugh 'geehee'. She was beautiful. I placed my lips just above her belly button and lead up to her lips. I was still hesitating it doesn't feel right.

"Are you sure about this Levi? You're drunk after all..."

"Believe me Gajeel, I'm as sober as I'll ever get."

"No, I'm sorry it's just..."

"It's okay if you don't like me like that... If the feelings not mutual we can just forget this ever happened."

"No believe me I do. You have know idea how long I've waited for this. But, it's supposed to be special right? It's not meant to happen on my best mates couch." I explained.

"I understand." She said as we sat back down.

"You do?"

"Of course, it's sweet."

"R-really? You think so?" I said embarrassed.

"Yeah. Now do you think you could pass me my top it's cold ahah." I looked around the room but I struggled to see it in this dark.

Levi's POV

I thought I knew Gajeel. That he was someone that wouldn't admit to his emotions but he really is just a compassionate, caring and sweet guy on the inside. He looked around the room in search to find my top but couldn't find it. He took of his shirt revealing his huge muscles and hard chest. He have it to me.

"Put it on. It's better than nothing right?"

"Thanks Gajeel." I put on his shirt and kissed him on the cheek, he immediately got all red it was hilarious.

We cuddled on the sofa. I laid in his warm arms listening to his heart beat until I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Gale

Natsu's POV

As I helped Lucy over to my bed she cried out in laughter. But she tripped over her feet and ended up pushing me onto the bed with her on top of me. She crawled closer to my face, pressing her body against mine every time she moved. One of the straps of her vest fell from her shoulder, hanging down on her arm.

"Natsu..." She said in a sexy tone. I gulped holding in my breath. "I'm so, tired..." She said as she passing out on top of me. I let out a huge breath of relief.

"Dammit Lucy, getting me all worked up like that."

Gajeel's POV

The next morning I woke up yawning with my eyes still closed. But then I heard a sudden thud so I sat up quickly. Levi was on the floor. Wait a second I just pushed Levi off the couch!

"Levi! Levi! Are you alive? I'm so sorry!" I said in concern shaking her shoulders.

Levi's POV

I groaned waking up. I slowly opened my eyes seeing a blurred face with piercings. As my view focused I saw Gajeel wide eyed. I giggled to myself remembering what happened last night. I sealed my lips with his firmly, closing my eyes. I felt all warm and fuzzy. As soon as we parted I smiled.

We sat down to breakfast. Lucy was moaning about how she felt like complete crap.

"Natsu! Make me feel better, this headache is killing me! Levi how come you're not getting this?"

"When I was younger I had an older family friend called Cana and boy could she drink. Whenever I was with her she always persuaded me to have a little bit of vodka. Well a little bit of vodka is a huge understatement." I laughed remembering her long brunette hair. "Actually I think she recently got out of college and has now become a lawyer. But yeah, I don't really get that hungover and drunk unless I drink a lot, a lot now." I carried on.

Gajeel, who was sitting next to me, put his hand on the inside of my leg, halfway up my thigh.

"Well how did you guys sleep last night?" Natsu asked. I looked up at Gajeel and couldn't help grinning. He got all embarrassed. Bright red rose up from his chin all the way to his forehead like a windscreen wiper.

"Pretty good." I replied. "What about you Gajeel?" He looked down at me then back at Natsu scratching his head.

"Er, yeah, yeah, g-good thanks." He stuttered. He's so cute.

"By the way not to be rude or anything but, why is Gajeel here?" Lucy questioned.

"Yesterday when I went out to run some errands I bumped into him and invited him over. But when we got home you guys were drunk."

"Riiiight. Got it." Lucy answered.

"Hey Gajeel how about you help me tidy Lu's place up today?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Perfect, then me and Lu can go shopping! She told me that you guys are going on a little holiday."

"I'm fine with that as long as it takes my mind off this bloody headache!" We all laughed.

Lucy's POV

Me and Levi were looking through some clothes. I was feeling a bit better after taking some pills before we went on our way. We were all stocked up on shorts and t-shirts. Skirts, shoes and accessories from all kinds of shops. Me? Mainly the cheep ones and lots from the sales. I had also gotten some casual dresses but I wanted something to wear for when we went out some place fancy. The problem was, was that all I could find was freaking body-cons! I didn't have a problem with them, it's just that I wasn't all that confident with my body. Sure I had curves but I would prefer not to show them off. So Levi promised that she would make one for me that would make all the other dresses looked like crap. I took the offer, after all she was amazing at textiles and stuff like that.

We sat at Costa having lunch, exhausted from our shopping spree.

"Hey Levi?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well me and Natsu have been going out for probably around 3 months now... Do you think on this trip we'll... Do it?" Levi just looked at me.

"Is that really what's all on your mind after everything that's happened recently?" To be completely honest she looked a little annoyed. I can't blame her though I don't understand why I'm thinking about this at all as well.

"It's just, I dunno. I guess I don't want whats happened to stop me from doing stuff like that..." Oh god hearing me say these words allowed made it sound even worse then I pictured in my head. Hopefully she'll understand, please let her understand.

"I get it." I sighed in relief.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why don't we go on a cheeky lingerie shop after I finish my smoothie?" She said giggling. I am so happy I have her as my friend.

Gajeel's POV

"So err what happened last night with you and Levi?" Natsu questioned me as we set Lucy's kitchen table back up to how it was before.

"Nothing much I mean, we slept." I replied.

"And by we slept you mean?"

"Well... Uh dammit Natsu I completely messed up!" I said putting my hands in my hair and sitting down on the couch in thought.

"Why what happened?"

"She asked if I could sleep on the couch with her. Keep her warm. But the she turned around and we fell off the couch."

"And?"

"I ended up sitting on her with my hands on her breasts!"

"Well, shit. What she say?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"She said c-carry on!"

"I don't see what so bad about that? Sounds pretty good to me."

"Well just listen to the rest then. So I started kissing her neck then I took off her vest... But then- but then- I couldn't do it Natsu! I was about to kiss her when I ruined it all!"

"How?"

"I said that it felt wrong and that doing that was supposed to be special not at your house! Then the next morning she kissed me and when we were sitting having breakfast I put my hand on her thigh. What does it mean? Is this all just casual stuff?"

"Dude calm down. You're way overthinking this. I mean for one she clearly likes you! And she probably just thought it was cute that you said that. It probably makes her like you even more now that she thinks you're sweet."

"Well yeah she did say something along those lines..."

"Exactly so don't worry about it Gajeel. Just ask her out."

"Just ask her out huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, thanks for your advice."

"No problem." Natsu replied. "Hey I have an idea."

Lucy's POV

I burst through Natsu's apartment door with 3 shopping bags in hand. At least I wasn't as bad as Levi, 4 shopping bags for her. Funny how the shopping spree was supposedly meant for my benefit only.

"We're home!" I shouted out but no reply. We put down all our bags and started walking through the apartment. Suddenly an arm stretched out across my ribs and a hand over my mouth pulled me into a dark corner of the room where Natsu's bookcase ended. I disappeared from Levi's sight as she strayed about to find me. I bit a finger from the hand over my mouth.

"Ow! Dammit Lucy!" A whisper came from behind my ear. I turned around, Natsu and I's noses touching, as I whispered back.

"You scared the life out of me!"

"Yeah well you bit the life out of me!" I got annoyed at his remark and pushed him against the wall centimetres behind him. He bounced off it giving me a big old smack in the forehead.

"Ow! For fuck sake Natsu!" I loudly whispered back at him. Why was I whispering again?

"Shhh!"

"Don't tell me to shhhh when I'm talking!" I snapped at him.

"Okay Lu but please be quiet!" He answered.

"This is so stupid!" I retorted walking out from the corner. But Natsu snatched my wrist and pulled me into his arms sealing his lips with mine. I shut my eyes. I felt so warm and fuzzy I can't put it into words. I'm so freaking grateful that I fell on those stairs. Staring into his eyes after parting I said.

"You know if you wanted a kiss you could've just asked for one." He smirked. Soft, slow music came on that sounded incredibly familiar. "Natsu what's going on?" I questioned him.

"Watch." He replied. I peeped my head round the bookcase and Gajeel was standing there smartly dressed in a suit with red roses in his arms.

I'll be your dream,

I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy,

Gajeel sang to Levi who immediately turned bright red.

I'll be your hope,

I'll be your love be everything that you need,

Wait, oh my god is this song what I think it is? This couldn't get any cringier.

I'll love you more with every breath,

Truly, madly, deeply,

I will be strong I will be faithful,

'cause I'm counting on,

a new beginning,

A reason to living

A deeper meaning yeah,

With all the cliches aside though, this would be so cute if his voice didn't sound like nails on a chalkboard. Natsu had to have been involved in this no way would Gajeel do this out of his own choice.

"What did you do?" I interrogated him.

"Nothing! He just needed a little push. But shhh shhh here comes the chorus."

I want to stand with you on a mountain,

I want to bathe with you I'm the sea,

I want to lay like this forever,

Until the sky falls down on me,

"But seriously Natsu Truly, Madly, Deeply? I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Hey it's a classic!" He defended it.

We focused back on Levi and Gajeel he just handed her the flowers. She hugged him and he went a little red looking down at her, casually bending over so he could match her shortness. Levi removed her arms from around his neck as he spoke.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" She looked down at the floor. The corners of her mouth rose up as she blushed. She got up on her tippy toes and pulled Gajeel's head down by wrapping her hand round the back of his neck. There lips met for a couple of seconds then the foreheads rested on each other's and Levi cheekily replied.

"Does that answer your question?" Gajeel grinned.

Right at this moment I was jumping up and down like a freaking out fan girl, which honestly I probably was, you have no idea how long I have been shipping those two but Levi always just giggled and ignored it. But BAM! I was right!

Natsu's POV

Lu was all excited and jumping about like a madman. She looked so funny and cute it made me so happy! I couldn't help it, I honestly couldn't help it. I took her by the hips turned her around and kissed the crap out of her. Lu replied back with another kiss wrapping her arms around my neck. In the back ground there were giggles and laughter from Gajeel as they ran out off my apartment saying goodbye. But I didn't take any notice of them. The only person I cared about at the moment was Lu. I spread my hands across her back and pulled her in even closer and began to get more forceful. I started kissing down her neck.

"No, Natsu. Please."

"Oh come on Lu." I replied. Putting my hand up her t-shirt I stroked her side. She started struggling, but I held her in my grip. I began tugging at the back of her bra trying to undo her strap.

"No Natsu stop it! Stop it!" She screeched managing to push me away.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Look Natsu, I know where this is going and I just don't want to. I guess I'm not ready, I'm still scared because of Loki. I'm sorry I just-"

Lucy's POV

I was hoping he knew where I was coming from. I don't want him to be mad at me, he's all I have in the end anyway...

He reached out wrapping one arm around the back of my head and pulled me into his chest. I swear my heart skipped a beat... He wrapped his other arm around my lower back and held me tightly.

"Shhh Lu there's no need to apologise. I just want to replace those awful memories as soon as possible. Plus do you know how hard it is to keep my hands off you? Damn it's like torture." I smiled inside.

"So you're not mad?"

"Of course not."

"I'm glad."

"Oh me and Gajeel cleaned up your place for you come see." He released me immediately taking hold of my hand pulling me out of the door, into the hallway and into my apartment. It was spotless. As if nothing had ever happened, everything was back to normal. I couldn't but smile at the sight of some a bouquet of different bright colours and flowers arranged beautifully on top of the kitchen table.

"Oh Natsu you shouldn't have!" I glistened as I strolled over to them. I leaned over taking in the sweet smell but as soon as I turned back to look at Natsu he started laughing! "What's so funny!?" I asked.

"Nothing your just..."

"Just?"

"Perfect." I blushed. Something lingered around my nose and my eyes started watering. I sneezed as yellow pollen went everywhere. So that's what he was snickering at! He burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh be quiet! It's not that funny!"

"Alright, alright." Natsu replied catching his breath. "But I meant it you're prefect." He then smiled his classic toothy smiled.

"Well I wouldn't go that far." I answered in embarrassment.

"Don't deny it Lu, just live with it." Natsu walked towards me and placed the back of his hand on my left cheek. "Do you still have a headache?"

"Yeah kinda." He chucked me over his shoulder and made his was to my bedroom. He sat me down on the bed and took his top off, revealing his abs and broad shoulders. "What are you doing?" I questioned.

"What do you think I'm doing? Strip down." His said taking off his jeans.

"What? Like naked?"

"Well I sure wouldn't mind one bit if you did that." He said winking as he jumped onto the bed smoothly in his boxers. I took off my clothes and joined him in my underwear.

"What about dinner though?"

"We'll just have extra for breakfast tomorrow. Oh and I've booked where we are staying for the week so it's packing day tomorrow."

"Alright sounds like a plan."


End file.
